


The Queen's men

by Lokissiren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gods, I'm not sure what i'm doing with relationships, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Medieval Avengers, Multi, had this idea for a while so fuck it, inspired by art on the interwebs, will tag as they happen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren
Summary: I've had this idea for a while courtesy of some art i saw on pinterest. I'm not posting it because I don't know the artist and it isn't mine. But MEDIEVAL AVENGERS!!!! Knights, kings queens, magic, fighting, barbarians, the whole lot. its all being thrown in. Basically what I've tried to do is set up the Avengers characters we knoe in a medieval setting. I've altered some names to feel more medieval but it should be pretty clear who is who. we'll see how it goes i think its gunna be cool but I could be wrong. let me know what you think.(i appologise for the formating of ch1 i was on mobile will fix when i have time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Queen's men

Clinton watched from the ramparts of the tower as the queen’s scholars studied the old artefact in the centre of the palace gardens. He’d been asked by the Advisor to supervise and ensure nothing untoward happened. So far it had been a dull evening, lots of watching old stuffy men take notes about a glowing blue orb on a pedestal. A wet nose nudged at his thigh and he reached down to stroke the golden fur of the dog at his side. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light that struck out from the orb striking the ground causing the scholars to jump back. Clint frowned, pulling a scrap of paper from his pocket and jotting a quick note sticking it in the collar of the dog nodding, “Take it to Advisor Fury.” He whined tilting his head to the side, “Go, it’ll be fine.”

The dog trotted off returning a few moments later. Clint kept watch over the situation noticing rays of light continued to spark off the orb. After a short time a dark skinned man in a dark coat and tunic walked through the courtyard speaking with one of the scholars. The man shook his head then waved towards Clint. He took an arrow and wedged it into the mortar of the tower sliding down the rope attached and reporting to the dark man. The director sighed, “I asked you to watch them carefully.”

“The queen can tell you I see better from a distance,” Clint returned walking with him at a safe distance around the pedestal.

“Well, what did you see,” he sighed.

“Nothing that would set it off,” Clint summarized, “No one has sent messages, no one new has arrived, as far as I can tell no one knows they’re studying it tonight. Whatever caused it isn’t from our end.”

“Our end?”

“I’m no expert but this thing is supposed to summon portals right?” Clint asked and the advisor nodded, “Well a portal is just another word for a door. You can open a door from two sides…”

As he spoke there was a brighter flash and everyone was knocked back by a powerful wave as a doorway opened emitted from the orb. Guards rushed in as a man in strange green and black armor stepped through the portal and it dissipated. He had a raven hair that curled at his shoulders and wild eyes that darted around the clearing. He raised a shimmering spear with a glowing crystal and launched at the guards closing in on him. Clint shook his head knocking off the dizziness and drew his bow on the attacker. Suddenly his aim was knocked loose leaving him open to attacks as the man stood before him. He pressed the tip of the spear to Clint’s chest causing the archer’s eyes to glow blue for a moment before falling at ease. The advisor looked up and eased himself toward the orb carefully using warded gloves to move the orb from it’s pedestal to a chest. “I wouldn’t do that,” The new man commented as he continued to possess people with his spear, “That belongs to me.”

“I’m not about to hand something over to a stranger,” He responded.

The raven haired man puffed up like a bird pruning his feathers smirking, “I am Loki of Asgard and I bring you joyous greetings. Word of your imminent freedom.”

“From what?” Fury frowned, locking the chest and standing up with it.

“From freedom,” Loki smiled, watching him closely, “You mortals think the ability to make your own decisions is the pinnacle of freedom. But subjugation is the more natural choice…”

“We have no quarrel with you…”

“A deer has no quarrel with a hunter,” he chuckled plainly.

“You plan to hunt us,” Fury evaluated the man.

Clinton frowned stepping forward, “Sir, he’s stalling for time. The palace guards will have been alerted and an army is on it’s way as we speak.”

“Guilty as charged,” Fury nodded, drawing a crossbow on the small party. The archer was faster and launched two arrows into his chest knocking him back as they made their escape. Fury coughed snapping off the shafts of the arrows and removing them from his armor as another rushed over to help him up.

“You alright sir?”

“I’m fine Coulson,” Fury nodded, “Send word out I need to gather the queen’s men. You fetch Lord Stark, send Natalia after the doctor, I’ll get the Captain.”

“How soon do you want them,” 

“Immediately,”  
\----

“Welcome back, Captain,” Coulson nodded as the bulky blond climbed the steps to the palace with a bag of clothes over his shoulder, “We’re glad you decided to come.”

“Well the knight's oath to the king is until death,” Stephen sighed shaking the other man’s hand, “And I didn’t technically die so…”

“It’s queen now,” Coulson nodded, showing him toward the main doors, “You’ll be speaking with her shortly. She was adamant you be on this mission if you could be convinced.”

“I hope to measure up to the stories she’s heard,” Stephen scoffed, “Who else will I be working with?”

“Lord Stark has been invited.”

“I heard Howard was dead,” Stephen’s brow knit together.

“His son now manages the business,” Coulson explained as a red haired woman approached the two. She wore a tight set of black leather armor and a belt with a collection of knives.

She smiled pleasantly patting Coulson’s shoulder affectionately, “They need your help with the queen.”

“Sir,” Coulson nodded leaving.

“Ma’am,” Stephen nodded.

“Natalia,” She smiled a little too intelligently, “He’s a very big fan, I’m surprised how calm he was.”

“Really,” Stephen chuckled.

“It was quite the big deal when you woke up,” She nodded pleasantly as a carriage pulled up and a shy looking amber skinned man climbed out, “Dr. Banniere, thank you for coming.”

“Well you did ask nicely,” the man shrugged.

“I was hoping to meet you,” Stephen extended a hand, “I heard you did research into whatever it was they gave me. It’s a pleasure.”

“That's all they said,” Bruce scoffed, shaking his hand briefly.

“It’s what matters,” Stephen nodded, “They say you’re pretty smart. Must be a real catastrophe to bring us all together.”

“Shall we boys,” Natalia smiled waving a hand toward the palace, “I’m sure the queen will be ready to join us shortly.”

She led the way into the long hall, there were soldiers and lords bustling around them . Natalia walked through the bustle as though they would move to suit her. Much to Stephen and the doctor’s surprise everyone gave the woman a wide berth. Stephen followed at her heels trying to take everything in, everything was the same as when he had gone to sleep yet somehow different. 

“Lord Stark,” Natalia smirked as they reached the other end of the room. 

“Well,” A short haired man in a fine doublet grinned, “If it isn’t my favourite little spy. How are you?”

“Well enough,” She smiled, “Lord Antonious Stark…”

“I abore my first name, Tony,” The man nodded, extending a hand to the doctor first, “No introductions necessary. I’ve read your work on theoretical spell castings, it’s phenomenal. I’m also a massive fan of the way you turn into a rage filled beast.”

“The Sept declared my work heresy,” he blinked a small smirk playing at his lips as he shook the man’s hand, “It’s hard to get ahold of.”

“Well, you know what they say about rich lords and our desires,” Tony winked offering a hand to the soldier, “Captain, good to see you awake. How’d you keep it up all those years?”

“Excuse me,” Stephen blinked.

“Drugs, women, they force feed you or something,” Tony scoffed as Natalia stifled a laugh, “Come on guys, buck up. I know it’s all doom and gloom but jeez have a little sense of humor.”

“Tony,” An old withered voice scolded, “Behave yourself.”

Tony spun on his heels and bowed, “Sorry aunt Margaret. Was just a bit of fun to lighten the mood.”

“You don’t need to poke such fun at the man,” the old woman sighed as Coulson helped her to sit on the throne. Stephen was in shock staring at her, she had aged but he could still recognize the love of his life. When he woke and they told him seventy years had passed he had not dared to hope that she might still be alive. The fact she was and now sitting before him as his queen stunned him. She smiled at him, “Our Captain has given much for this country. How are you Stephen?”

“Well, your grace,” He finally managed to kneel before the steps, “Ready to serve by your leave.”

“As honorable a man as ever,” She chuckled.

Coulson leaned closer advising, “Your grace, the matter of…”

“Yes, yes,” She nodded beckoning Stephen to rise, “I’m so forgetful these days.” She looked at the young men and women before her, “Don’t ever grow old if you can help it, it’s a terrible business. We have had a crisis, a research project of ours was attacked by an unknown assailant. He has taken a powerful object we must protect along with some of our men.” 

She paused seemingly drifting off for a long moment into her own mind. A man emerged beside her in dark armor leather armor gently placing a hand on her shoulder, “Ma’am would you like me to finish up for you?”

“Nicolas,” She smiled softly at the younger man, “Yes, thank you. I think I need a rest.”

“Of course,” He waved Coulson over, “I’ll make sure to brief them thoroughly for you, Your grace. Rest well.”

They all bowed as she left and the man stepped down from the raised platform explaining briskly, “The queen is calling you all to find this man and retrieve the orb.”

“What is this orb?” Tony asked.

“An important magical artefact trusted to the queen,” Fury frowned, “I’m hoping with your combined talents you may be able to track it. Captain, considering your experience in this area we would like you to plan any excursion. We were hoping with your experience with spell casting that you may be able to track this assailant down…”

“I’m the firepower,” Tony grinned, “I like it. I may actually have a few relics in my workshop that may help.”

“We’ve set aside a space in the keep for any secure casting you may need to do,” Natalia explained, “I can show the way.”

“Large spells like this, they need anchor points,” Dr. Banneire explained, “We’re going to need to bounce these projections off the anchors. Large crystals will do, better if they’ve been used as seeing stones before and have a degree of clarity to them. Do you know how many you can access?”

“How many are there out there?” Fury asked.

“The Sept won’t like it but every tower they hold research in should have at least one,” the doctor explained, “They did when I was there. If they can carry them to the top of their spires, it would give us a start.”

“I have a few friends who owe me a favor,” Tony shrugged, “As well as one of my own, I think all in all on top of whatever the Sept can do, I can increase it by about seven maybe eight.”

“Don’t worry about the Sept,” Fury assured them, “I’ll get them moving.”

“I’ll be ready as soon as we have a direction,” Stephen nodded, “War room still where it always was?”

“Right this way,” Fury nodded, “I’ll leave you two in Miss Natalia’s capable hands.”

Steve was a little disappointed he wasn’t just waved through but understood with current tensions high. He walked with Fury briefly discussing a plan of action in the war room. It was as he remembered it, a large table with the map of the kingdom and surrounding borders, the trapped smell of candles and parchment. It was a familiar and easy groove to fall into once again. It was a few hours before Dr. Banniere appeared in the doorway to the war room with Natalia clearing his throat, “I believe we’ve located Loki.”

“Excellent news,” Fury nodded, “where is he?”

“ A town called Stilbene,” he nodded, “I’m afraid Tony took off.”

“I know that place,” Steve nodded, “It’s near the border. On a decent horse, maybe three days' ride. I’ve got time to catch up with Stark keep him from doing anything stupid.”

“Stark isn’t taking a horse,” Natalia huffed with a knowing look to Fury, “Anything to show off his armor. It’s for the best, things looking dire in Stilbene, best for a quick approach. Shall I?”

“You’re ready?” Fury asked and she nodded, “Get him outfitted and leave as soon as you can. You should still get there ahead of Stark so be prepared to keep him busy.”

“Captain,” She nodded, leading the way quickly to an armory. 

He sighed looking at the familiar blue tinted metal and round shield by its side, “Hey old friend.” He donned it quickly ready and trained in the routine. It still fit like a glove but he noticed new runes and decoration along its borders noting to ask about it later. He swallowed picking up the shield remembering when Peggy gave it to him the first time. Stephen buried his nostalgia and joined Natalia asking, “So how are we going?”

“This,” she smirked, tossing a crystal shattering it between them. 

Steve felt a violent sucking and a slug to his chest knocking the air out of him as his feet found purchase in grass. He panted glaring, “What the hell was that?”

“Teleportation crystal,” She shook her head, “They did have those in your time, didn’t they?”

“They weren’t as violent,” he grumbled seeing the township ahead, “And they were much rarer.”

“Hold still,” she ordered grabbing his face and piercing something sharp through his ear.

“What the hell!”

“The pearl is enchanted with a basic telecommunication spell,” She explained quickly, “It’ll give us the ability to flank him and be in contact.”

“You could have just said that,” he sighed, scoping out the village glad it hadn’t grown much, “Where was he?”

“He had everyone gathered in the town center,” She explained pulling out a spyglass and having a look around the perimeter, “Looks like he’s alone. Fuck.”

“What?”

“He took a friend when he attacked,” She shook her head, “But he’s not here, just Loki from the looks of it.”

Steve knew the weight resting on her and patted her shoulder, “We’ll find him. Loki will know where. There’s an alley on the eastern side there. It’s between a butcher and a smithy, and should have a good amount of cover. I’m going to head up and around that side there and hopefully cut him off from the other major way in and out.”

“What about Stark?”

“Well if Loki runs it’ll be straight out towards Stark,” Steve explained, “Keep in range of this thing and we’ll keep an eye out until he’s here or things go wrong.”

“Copy that,” she nodded making her way around as Steve did the same. It was easier than he remembered which worried him. There seemed to be no one here with Loki just the gaunt looking man in the gold helmet. A familiar voice echoed softly in his ear from nowhere, “I’m in position, Captain. Ready when you are.”

“Almost there now,” he replied, keeping himself tucked behind some barrels as he scoped the town square. The man didn’t look imposing but rather frail. Steve wasn’t one to underestimate that though. He was carrying some kind of glowing scepter as he argued with a farm hand. Steve swallowed tensely, “Any sign of Stark?”

“Should be a couple minutes,” she responded as they watched Loki raise the spear, “Cap don’t…”

“No choice,” he gritted his teeth. He leapt over the boxes charging into the square. despite the clashing of plate metal against itself he made it, raising his shield in time before the arcane blast of energy reached the old man. 

Nothing followed as Loki chuckled, “Well, well, well. The mighty hero returns. I thought you’d be faster about it.”

“I had to get ready,” Natalia called coming out with her fists raised.

His eyes glanced toward her as people began to scatter out of the way, “Well then shall we.”

He swung with the scepter but Steve caught it with the shield throwing a kick in the man’s direction. The man was hitting harder than he was expecting but Steve was confident he could take it. Natasha scowled as they two danced around each other exchanging blows, she could fire a hex but there was a good chance the captain would be caught in it. She really doubted Fury would be happy with her breaking him this early into his return. She fought a smirk as a voice echoed past her, “Miss me Romanoff?”

She caught a blur of red sweep past her as Stark flew by in his suit of armor landing beside the captain. His gauntlets glowed as he aimed at Loki on the ground nodding, “Captain.”

“Stark,” Steve growled back.

“Well I know when I’m outmatched,” Loki grinned his armor fading away as he raised his hands kicking the scepter toward their feet.


End file.
